ADVENTURE OF UZUMAKI NARUTO
by ANONYMOUS D WATER
Summary: NARUTO MENDAPAT KEKUATAN DAN MATA SHARINGAN DARI OBITO , TAPI TANPA SENGAJA NARUTO MENGAKTIFKAN JURUS RUANG DAN WAKTU SEHINGGA NARUTO TERJEBAK DI DIMENSI LAIN...
1. Chapter 1

" **ADVENTURE OF Uzumaki Naruto"**

 **Penolakan:**

" **Naruto dan Highschool DXD bukan milik saya..!"**

 **Pasangan:**

" **X Naruto?"**

 **Aliran:**

" **Aksi, Petualangan & Supranatural"**

 **Menilai:**

" **[T]"**

 **Hati-hati : "Tulisan ini jelek,Typo,Acak-acakan,Pokoknya parah.."**

 **Summary : "Naruto sedang mencoba jurus ruang dan waktu milik Obito yang di berikan karena Naruto berhasil memenangkan perang,Karena jurus itu Naruto harus terlempar ke dimensi lain.."**

 **BAB 1**

Dihutan Konoha Naruto sedang melatih kekuatan baru milik nya yang dia dapat dari Obito.

"Bagaimana menggunakan mata sharinggan ini teme..?" Tanya Naruto kepada teman sekaligus rivalnya Sasuke.

"Kau harus memfokuskan chakra mu dimata dan baru kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan sharinggan.."Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan sedangkan Naruto hanya mangut-mangut saja.

"Baiklah kita mulai.." Teriak Naruto bersemangat dan sudah memejamkan matanya untuk memfokuskan chakra di matanya.

"SRIIING"

Kini mata Naruto sudah menjadi sharinggan dan tanpa sadar Naruto yang bersemangat mengaktifkan salah satu jurus ruang dan waktu milik Obito,perlahan tubuh Naruto terhisap.

"Ahh kenapa ini..?" Teriak Naruto mulai terhisap kedalam lubang dimensi.

Sasuke hanya kaget melihat Naruto tersedot kedalam lubang dan sudah hilang dari tempat nya, "Apa dia bisa mengontrol jurus itu..? jika tidak si dobe itu dalam bahaya..!" Batin Sasuke.

Ditempat Naruto,kini Naruto berada di dimensi lain dan sedang terombang-ambing tidak jelas disana.

" _Hei Gaki cepat kau kontrol jurus ini,kalau tidak kita bisa terjebak di dimensi lain.." Ucap Kurama kepada Naruto_

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana mengunakan jurus ini..." Jawab Naruto.

" _Fokuskan chakra mu seperti tadi baka..!" Bentak Kurama kesal._

"Baiklah.." Naruto memejamkan mata nya dan sedang berkonsentrasi pada chakra di mata nya.

"SRIINGG"

Naruto membuka mata nya dan membuat sebuah lubang dimensi dan tersedot kedalam lubang itu.

"BRUUAKK" Naruto keluar dari dimensi itu dan terjatuh di dekat gedung sekolah.

"Heii.. apa kau tidak apa-apa..?" Tanya seseorang yang melihat Naruto keluar dan jatuh dari lubang hitam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Naruto mulai bangkit dari tempat nya terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari lubang hitam aneh tadi...?" Tanya pria berambut coklat kepada Naruto.

"Iya aku sedang berlatih jurus dan tanpa sengaja aku terhisap lubang itu" Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Juruss ..? Apa kau malaikat, malaikat jatuh, atau iblis ..?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Aku ini manusia dan aku adalah seorang shinobi" Jawab Naruto, dan apa maksudmu malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis ..? Tanya Naruto kepada pemuda itu.

"Hahha kau ini suka bercanda pemuda-san jaman shinobi sudah berakhir ratusan tahun yang lalu .. dan masalah iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh apa kau tidak tau ..?" Kata pemuda itu.

"Heeehh..? apa maksudmu jaman shinobi sudah berakhir..? dan aku tidak mengerti maksudmu tentang iblis,malaikat dan malaikat jatuh itu.." Kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merah diantara mereka berdua,dan munculah beberapa orang dari sihir itu.

"Issei apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?" Tanya gadis berambut merah yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tadi.

"Oh buchou aku sedang menolong pemuda-san ini .." Lihat Issei kepada Naruto.

"Siapa kau ..? Apa kau iblis, malaikat, atau malaikat jatuh ..?" Tanya gadis berambut bermbut merah kepada Naruto.

Naruto diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu,karena Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Kurama.

" _Kau bisa merasakan aura aneh mereka Gaki.."Tanya Kurama._

"Ya aura mereka sangat negatif,dan aku jadi binggung dengan apa yang sekarang terjadi..." Kata Naruto memegangi kepalanya.

" _Menurutku kita sudah tidak berada di dunia shinobi lagi Gaki atau mungkin kita berada di dimensi lain." Kata kurama._

"Semua ini membuatku binggung..." Teriak Naruto binggung atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

" _HEI...GAKI CEPAT SADAR ADA YANG MENYERANGMU..!" Bentak Kurama._

Kembali kedunia nyata,seorang berambut pirang dengan pedang ditangan nya sedang berlari untuk menyerang Naruto.

"HEI...BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGABAIKAN BUCHOU..!" Kata pemuda pirang itu mengayunkan pedang nya kearah Naruto

"SSEETTT" Naruto yang sadar langsung dengan cepat menghindar dan sudah berada di belakang pria berambut pirang itu,semua orang yang ada di situ hanya kaget Naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah dan sangat cepat.

"C-CEPAT SEKALI.." Batin mereka yang ada disana,sementara pria pirang yang menyerang Naruto hanya membulatkan mata nya melihat kecepatan Naruto.

"Apa masalah mu..?!" Tanya Naruto agak kesal,dan tiba-tiba ada gadis kecil mengarahkan tinju nya kearah Naruto.

"TAAPPP" Naruto menangkap tangan gadis itu, "Senjutsu..?"Batin Naruto mengetahui gadis yang menyerang nya itu bisa menggunakan Senjutsu,dan mereka yang ada disana kembali membulatkan mata karena Naruto dengan mudah menahan serangan gadis kecil tadi.

"HEI..APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI ..?!" Teriak Naruto dengan sedikit menekan chakra sehingga tanah yang dia pijak sedikit retak dan lagi-lagi mereka hanya melotot melihat kekuatan Naruto.

"Sudah cukup Kiba,Koneko.." Kata gadis berambut merah kepada gadis kecil dan pria pirang yang menyerang Naruto

"Ha'i buchou" Jawab mereka berdua dan kembali ketempat nya semula.

"Apa kau bisa ikut dengan ku,ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu..." Kata gadis berambut merah kepada Naruto.

"Ya lagi pula ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan juga" Jawab Naruto,dan merekapun pergi menuju sebuah gedung tua di belakang sekolah.

BERSAMBUNG ...

FANFIC INI HANYA PERCOBAAN JIKA BANYAK PEMINAT MAKA AKAN SAYA LANJUTKAN JIKA TIDAK INI CHAPTER PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIR HAHAHA... MAAF JIKA CERITA INI SANGAT MAINSTREAM SEBENARNYA INI HANYA PEMBUKA NYA SAJA.. LIKE,KOMEN & SUBSCRIBE...


	2. Chapter 2

" **ADVENTURE OF Uzumaki Naruto"**

 **Penolakan:**

" **Naruto dan Highschool DXD bukan milik saya..!"**

 **Pasangan:**

" **X Naruto?"**

 **Aliran:**

" **Aksi, Petualangan & Supranatural"**

 **Menilai:**

" **[T]"**

 **Hati-hati : "Tulisan ini jelek,Typo,Acak-acakan,Pokoknya parah.."**

 **Summary : "Naruto sedang mencoba jurus ruang dan waktu milik Obito yang di berikan karena Naruto berhasil memenangkan perang,Karena jurus itu Naruto harus terlempar ke dimensi lain.."**

 **BAB 2**

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di sebuah gedung tua bergaya Eropa.

"Silakan ini teh nya Naruto-san fufufu.." Ucap gadis berambut biru sembari tersenyum.

"Ah ya terima kasih .." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi Naruto apa kau bisa menjelaskan siapa dan apa dirimu sebenarnya..?" Kata gadis berambut merah membuka pembicaraan.

"Emm..apa maksud mu ..? Aku ini manusia dan aku adalah seorang shinobi .." Jawab Naruto sedikit binggung dengan pertanyaan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Shinobi..? bukankah itu ninja..?" Batin gadis berambut merah.

"Jadi apa kau benar-benar seorang ninja Naruto-san..? bukankah jaman ninja sudah berakhir..?" Ucap pria berambut coklat dengan ekspresi binggung.

"Ya aku memang benar-benar seorang shinobi dan apa maksud jaman shinobi sudah berakhir hah..?" Kata Naruto meyakinkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu dan juga masih binggung dengan perkataan pria berambut coklat itu.

"Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari dimensi ini Naruto dan jaman shinobi sudah berakhir beratus tahun yang lalu jadi menurut ku kau berasal dari dimensi masa lalu.." Ucap gadis berambut merah sedikit menjelaskan analisis nya.

"HAH...?! jadi aku telah melewati ruang dimensi yang salah..." Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Mungkin saja... dan Baiklah aku akan sedikit menjelaskan tetang dimensi ini..." Ucap gadis berambut merah menceritakan tentang tiga fraksi akhirat yang sedang berperang [ Skip aja pasti udah pada tau tentang perang tiga fraksi].

"N-NANI...?! j-jadi kalian iblis berarti hantu..." Ucap Naruto kaget berat dan langsung pucat mendengar penjelasan dari gadis berambut merah itu,sedangkan mereka yang ada disana hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ara ara ya benar kami adalah iblis dan aku akan memakan mu Naruto-san..." Ucap gadis berambut biru menjahili Naruto.

"T-Tidak.. j-jangan makan aku.."Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar sudah pucat.

"Sudahlah Akeno jangan menjahilinya.." Ucap gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ara ara kau tidak asik buchou,dan Naruto-san aku hanya bercanda aku tidak akan memakan mu fufufufu.."Kata gadis berambut biru yang bernama Akeno.

"HUH..." Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega bahwa ini hanya bercanda saja.

"Baiklah sekarang kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami kepadamu .." Kata gadis berambut merah yang memberi aba-aba kepada peerage nya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Pria berambut pirang berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri,"Nama ku Yuuto Kiba dan bidak ku adalah Knight salam kenal Naruto-San dan maaf karena tadi sudah menyerang mu.."Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Toujou Koneko dan bidak ku adalah Rook dan maaf atas serangan tadi.."Ucap gadis berambut putih dengan nada datar dan sedang menikmati kue nya.

"Ternyata di dimensi ini ada yang seperti si teme itu.."Batin Naruto melihat ekspresi Koneko yang sama seperti sahabatnya Sasuke.

"Nama ku Asia Argento salam kenal dan bidak ku adalah Bishop"Ucap gadis pirang itu.

Lalu laki-laki disebelah Asia berdiri dengan semangat lalu dia memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Hyoudou Issei dan cita-citaku adalah membuat pemerintah harem ku sendiri dan bidak ku adalah Pawn salam kenal Naruto-San." Ucap Issei bersemangat.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat Issei," Ternyata disini ada yang seperti mu Ero-Sennin"Batin Naruto menggingat gurunya yang mesum.

"Aku Hamejima Akeno dan bidak ku adalah Queen salam kenal Naruto-san fufufu..."Kata gadis berambut biru dengan tawa khas nya.

"Dan aku adalah Rias dari keluarga Gremory salah satu dari 72 pilar iblis yang berada di underworld dan mereka adalah para peerage ku.."Ucap gadis berambut merah a.k.a Rias Gremory.

"Baiklah sekarang adalah giliranku.." Naruto berdiri untuk pemperkenalkan diri, "Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto kalian cukup panggil Naruto saja dan aku adalah seorang shinobi.." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Jadi Naruto apa kau mau menjadi salah satu peerage ku..?"Tanya Rias kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksud mu aku menjadi iblis ...? Dan apa bedanya menjadi iblis ..?" Kata Naruto kepada Rias, dan Rias yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum licik.

"Kau akan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat, kau bisa membuat pemerintah harem mu, kau bisa memiliki harta yang melimpah dan masih banyak yang lain nya .. apa kau tertarik ...?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto, dan dia berharap Naruto mau agar kekuatan peeragenya bertambah kuat.

"Waaaahhh itu hebat ..." Ucap Naruto mendengar keuntungan yang akan dia dapat.

"Jadi apa jawaban mu...?" Terlihat Rias tersenyum melihat Reaksi Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa aku masih ingin menjadi manusia dan kembali ke dimensi ku.."Jawab Naruto dan membuat Rias kecewa.

"Oh jadi begitu baiklah..." Ucap Rias dengan nada kecewa kehilangan kesempatan untuk menambah kekuatan peerage nya.

[SKIP TIME]

Naruto saat ini tinggal sementara bersama Issei,karena Naruto tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan baru tau tentang dimensi baru nya yang berbeda dengan dunia shinobi.

"Maaf Issei merepotkan mu .." Kata Naruto ditunjukan kepada Issei.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto anggap aja di rumah nenek haha.."Jawab Issei.

"Oh iya Naruto kau harus bersekolah di kuoh academy besok buchou sudah mendaftarkan mu disana"Kata Issei.

"Heeh..? aku tidak mau.."Kata Naruto mengingat masa-masa membosankan di academy konoha.

"Disana sangat menyenangkan Naruto kita bisa mengintip anak klub kendo saat mereka ganti baju dan disana banyak wanita Naruto kau pasti akan betah jika ada di kuoh academy.."Kata Issei dengan seringai mesum nya.

"Dasar Ero..baiklah lagi pula aku tidak ada kerjaan" Kata Naruto.

[SKIP TIME]

Sekarang Naruto sudah resmi bersekolah di kuoh academy,Naruto menjadi murid populer di kuoh setelah Kiba namun juga menjadi murid paling bermasalah di sekolah,sekarang Naruto sedang berada di ruang osis.

"Membolos pelajaran di hari pertama mu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar Naruto-San."Ucap gadis berambut pendek dengan kacamata.

"Emm..T-Tadi aku tidak sengaja ketiduran di atap sekolah.."Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun,Setelah pulang sekolah kau harus membersihkan toilet sebagai hukuman mu..."Ucap sang ketua osis.

"HEEH..?!, aku tidak mau..."Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan memaksa mu..."Balas gadis berkacamata itu,dan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu melihat Naruto.

"Jika kau berani menentang kaichou aku akan menghajar mu pirang..."Ucap laki-laki pirang di sebelah sang ketua osis.

"Kau juga pirang baka..!"Balas Naruto kepada laki-laki pirang di depan nya.

"Baiklah agar ini menjadi menarik setelah pulang sekolah jika kalian bisa menangkap ku aku akan menerima hukuman ku..."Ucap Naruto lagi memberi tangtangan kepada para osis.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu.."Jawab sang ketua osis menerima tangtangan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.."Dengan ini aku bisa melihat kekuatan nya.."Batin Naruto penasaran dengan kekuatan dari ketua osis dan para peerage nya.

"Baiklah sampai nanti..."Ucap Naruto menghiang dengan kilatan kuning,dan mereka yang ada di ruangan itu hanya kaget melihat Naruto sudah menghilang dengan cepat.

Sona yang melihat itu hanya diam dan membatin.."Aku jadi penasaran dengan kekuatan Naruto,apakah dia sehebat yang dikatakan Rias.."Batin Sona yang sudah mengetahui tentang Naruto. Dan merekapun belajar kembali dikelas seperti biasa.

[SKIP TIME]

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi Naruto dan Sona sedang bersiap-siap untuk bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai.."Ucap Naruto santai.

"Jangan sok kau pirang...!"Ucap laki-laki pirang berlari menuju Naruto dengan mengeluarkan tali dari tangan nya dan mencoba untuk menangkap Naruto.

Naruto melompat dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan laki-laki pirang itu, "Hahaha apa hanya itu pirang BAKA..!"Ucap Naruto.

"Cih..! jangan sombong dulu kau kepala duren ini baru di mulai..."Balas laki-laki pirang itu.

"Saji kita gunakan kerjasama tim untuk menangkapnya..."Ucap Sona kepada pria berambut pirang itu.

"Ha'i Kaichou .." Balas Saji.

"Kerjasama tim yah..."Batin Naruto mengingat saat sedang berlatih bersama guru dan teman-teman nya di dunia shinobi, Sona yang melihat Naruto sedang lengah tanpa buang-buang waktu langsung menyerang nya.

"WUUSHH" Naga air menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Sial..! aku lengah.."Ucap Naruto sadar dari lamunan nya dan menghindar dengan cepat.

"Kecepatan nya luar biasa.."Batin Sona melihat Naruto bergerak dengan cepat.

"Untung aku mengasai jurus Hiraishin milik ayah.."Batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul wanita berambut coklat di depan Naruto sedang mengayunkan pedang nya.

"TRANKK"

Naruto masih mampu menangkis serangan itu dengan kunai bercabang tiga nya walau sedikit kaget melihat serangan cepat wanita itu,sedangkan para peerage Sona hanya membulatkan mata melihat kemampuan Naruto.

"Bukankah itu kunai..?"Batin peerage Sona melihat senjata Naruto, minus Sona dia sudah tau bahwa Naruto adalah seorang shinobi/ninja.

"Kau cepat sekali.."Kata Naruto kepada gadis berambut coklat di depan nya.

"Reflek mu juga cepat kau mampu menangkis serangan ku.."Balas gadis itu.

"Tapi kali ini akan cepat..." Kata gadis itu mulai menyerang Naruto kembali.

"TRANKK"

"TRANKK"

Naruto dan gadis berambut coklat itu sedang bertarung dengan sangat cepat.

"Saji sekarang .." Ucap Sona memberi aba-aba kepada Saji.

"Baik kaichou .." Balas Saji dan dia mengeluarkan Sacred Gear berbentuk tali.

"SETT" Saji berhasil mengikat tangan Naruto yang sedang bertarung.

"ARGH..melawan mereka bersamaan ternyata cukup merepotkan.." Guam Naruto.

"Kau akan kalah kepala duren..."Ucap Saji.

"Tali ini menyerap kekuatan ku.."Batin Naruto

"WUSHHH" Sona menyerang dengan kekuatan sihir air nya yang kali ini jauh lebih kuat,dan membuat sebuah naga yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelum nya.

Di tempat lain Rias dan para peerage nya sedang melihat pertempuran mereka.

"Apa Naruto akan kalah ..?" Tanya Issei kepada semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Entah lah kita belum tau kekuatan sebenarnya dari Naruto."Jawab Rias.

"BUARRR ..."

Naruto terpental terkena serangan dari Sona dan menghantam dinding sekolah,dan tiba-tiba air itu berubah menjadi es dan menjebak Naruto di dinding itu.

"Kalian benar-benar hebat hehe.." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga hebat Naruto .. jadi apa kau sudah menyerah ..?" Balas Sona.

"BOWF ..."

Tiba-tiba Naruto berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang, Sona dan para peerage nya hanya membulatkan mata melihat kejadian itu.

"Hahaha aku tidak akan menyerah..." Teriak Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"B-Bagaimana bisa...?"Batin semua yang ada di situ plus Rias dan para peerage nya melihat Naruto sedang berada di atap sekolah.

 **.**

 **.**

[KILAS BALIK]

Naruto terkena serangan dari Sona.

" **[Kage Bunshin]"**

"BOWF" Naruto membuat satu bayangan.

"Kita bertukar tempat..dan akan ku beri chakra lebih agar kau tidak menghilang dengan cepat terkena serangan ini."Kata Naruto.

"Baik bos .." Balas Bunshin Naruto.

Naruto melemparkan kunai nya ke atas atap gedung sekolah dengan cepat,dan tidak ada yang menyadari itu.

" **[Hiraishin No Jutsu]"**

Naruto berteportasi ke atas gedung sekolah dan bunshin Naruto terkena serangan dari Sona.

[KILAS END]

 **.**

"Yang kalian tangkap adalah bayangan ku.." Kata Naruto dari atas atap sekolah.

"B-Bayangan..?"Batin mereka semua kaget bahwa itu hanya bayangan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuan kalian saja dan aku akan menerima hukuman ku.."Ucap Naruto yang sudah turun dari atap.

"Sesuai perjanjian kau tidak tertangkap jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan hukuman itu." Kata Sona kepada Naruto.

"Hahaha ternyata kalian iblis yang baik yah.. dan sampai jumpa besok..."Ucap Naruto menghilang dengan cepat.

"Kenapa dia tau bahwa kita iblis..?" Ucap peerage Sona bingung, minus Sona yang sudah tau semua nya.

"Akan aku jelaskan di ruang osis nanti sekarang kita bereskan dulu tempat ini."Kata Sona kepada peerage nya.

"Ha'i kaichou ..." Balas gelar bangsawan Sona.

Maaf jika ada salah dalam kata-kata karena saya membuat fanfic ini tengah malam jadi mungkin agak sedikit mengantuk hehe... dan jika cerita ini mainsteram atau membosankan mohon di maklumi karena saya tidak pandai mengarang.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya bagi yang tidak suka yah jangan baca gitu aja repot...

Ternyata menulis itu melelahkan haha jika ada saran atau kritik silakan komen saja...

Dan jangan lupa, LIKE KOMEN & SUBSCRIBE ... hahaha #ABAIKAN ..!


End file.
